1. Technical Field
the present disclosure relates to electronic devices in general, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating preview data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices which complexly perform one or more functions have been increasingly used. In particular, mobile terminals which are generally known as “smartphones” are the mainstream of the electronic devices. The mobile terminal is provided with a display module of a large screen touch method, and is provided with a high-pixel camera module to be able to photograph a still image or a moving image, in addition to the basic function of communicating with other devices. In addition, the mobile terminal can reproduce multimedia contents such as music, a moving image, etc., and access a network to perform web surfing. The performance of the mobile terminal has been enhanced with the inclusion of a high-performance processor. Therefore, such a mobile terminal is able to perform various functions.
A recent electronic device may generate or store various kinds of data. For example, the electronic device may generate and store image data using a camera function.